patience is a virtue
by Grdnofevrythng
Summary: Payback is so delicious. Sequel to Textually Stimulating.


Prompt(s): Quinn/Rachel, strap-on and patience  
Summary: Payback is so delicious.  
Disclaimer: haha...please. If I owned them, they'd so do it every chance they got.

Despite the promises of a morning spent in bed, Quinn finds Rachel at the breakfast table with her fathers Saturday morning. All of the Berrys smile at her as she enters the kitchen, she and Rachel have been dating for a while now and they all insist she let herself in.

"Hey Quinn, you missed a rousing game of Monopoly last night," Malcolm Berry says as he gets up to make her a plate, ignoring the shaking of her head.

_More like arousing_. Quinn thinks sudden. She looks over at Rachel and sees the girl blush before looking down at her waffles. Apparently Rachel remembers it too, which is great because Quinn has every intention of picking up where they left off last night. She just has to make it through breakfast.

But after breakfast, Rachel insists that they go with her fathers for a walk. She grabs Quinn's hand as they walk and runs her thumb over the palm of the blonde's hand, causing little tingle to shoot up Quinn's arm. She can't wait for them to get back to the house where she can have her way with the diva just like she imagined all night while she was at Santana's.

But when they get home, Rachel says she has homework to do. Then she pulls Quinn into her bedroom and she proceeds to actually do homework. Quinn huffs sourly, but Rachel doesn't seem to notice. After the homework Rachel suggests they go downstairs and watch a movie. Quinn thinks this is fine. She and Rachel have never actually made it through a single movie and Rachel's fathers left for the evening an hour ago.

Much to her abject horror, they not only make it through one more, they make it through two. Quinn tries to initiate, but Rachel seems completely engrossed and will only make-out with Quinn occasionally and will only let the blonde have a little over the sweater action. Quinn is on edge by the end of the movie and she's thinking about just going home, but then Rachel turns and kisses her and Quinn feels like she might go off like a Roman candle, because this is probably one of the hottest kisses they've ever shared. Grabbing her hand, Rachel pulls Quinn towards the stairs and back up to her room.

Rachel closes the door behind them and Quinn is nearly shaking with anticipation. She moves to unbutton her shirt, but Rachel pushes her hands away. She meets the blonde's hazel gaze with her own and Quinn's breath hitches at the look in the deep brown eyes staring back at her. Rachel makes quick work of her clothes. Lips ghost over exposed skin and Quinn can feel goosebumps break out all over her usually smooth skin. Rachel comes up behind her and suddenly everything goes dark.

"What are you-"

"Shhh..." Rachel's warm breath teases the hair at the nape of her neck and she shivers. "Trust me," Rachel whispers as her tongue traces the outline of the blonde's ear and Quinn has to bite back a moan.

She can feel herself being pulled and then pushed backwards and she realizes she trusts Rachel more than she ever knew because she isn't sure what's happening until her back meets the mattress. Rachel pulls her arms apart and places something cold and hard in each one of her hands. She moves her hands in an attempt to figure out what it is and two hands cover her own. "You had your fun last night. Now it's time for mine." Full lips take hers in a heated kiss, tongues meet and fight for dominance and she whimpers when Rachel pulls away. "You are holding water glasses. Spill even a drop and I will stop."

Quinn waits for the punchline, but one never comes as she runs her fingers over the cool glass. Rachel can't be serious. There's no way. And then the mattress dips and Rachel's straddling her waist and her whole body seems to shake as she feels naked, heated flesh against her own. Quinn's first instinct is to grab Rachel's waist and she nearly drops the glasses but manages to catch them at the last second. Rachel lets out this soft, devious chuckle that the blonde can feel down to her toes. Rachel kisses all over her face before finally settling on her lips. The kisses are teasingly soft and Quinn cranes her neck in an attempt to regain some control and succeeds in snagging Rachel's strawberry flavored bottom lip with her teeth.

The groan that comes from the brunette causes Quinn to clench and they kiss for a few heated moments before Rachel rips her mouth away, kissing along Quinn jaw and down her neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh as Quinn whimpers helplessly. Rachel's hands have been far from idle and they run all over the blonde's body as if trying to memorize it. Quinn feels like she's on fire everywhere Rachel touches her and she bites her lip to keep from moaning. Rachel pulls back then and the blonde takes deep breaths trying to calm herself because her hands have begun to shake a little and she is afraid Rachel really will stop. Rachel moves away completely, the mattress sways as she exits the bed and Quinn can hear her moving around the room. Quinn tries to focus on her breathing, but the air in the room is brushing deliciously against her nipples causing them to pucker. Usually she can say that the one good thing about this pregnancy was that when it came to sex everything was far more sensitive than usual, but right now, as she tries to clench her thighs together to relieve some of the ache, all they do is slip together because she's never been this wet before and that both arouses and frustrates her.

It doesn't matter though because Rachel is back, pulling her legs apart. A groan rips from her throat as she feels a hot tongue licking up her inner thigh and she nearly comes when Rachel reaches the stickiness on her leg and moans. "So good," she says before blowing lightly and Quinn sure the glasses are going to fall right then and there but somehow she manages to hold on to them. She strains to peek through the bottom of her blindfold, but Rachel has it tied tightly. The element of not knowing what will happen next is thrilling, but she is sure that she can't take much more of this delicious torture.

Rachel doesn't give her much of a choice however. She can feel the brunette moving up her body and then suddenly teeth are tugging at erect nipples and she almost screams as her hips buck and that's when she feels it. Rachel has settled between her thighs and their is something solid and cool pressing against her. She presses her hips forward and wraps her legs around Rachel's thighs, pulling them together. Perfectly even teeth bite down with just enough pressure to make her cry out and she gets a smack on the leg that is meant to be punishment, but only makes her gush more.

"I see that somebody likes to be spanked," Rachel mumurs against her skin and the glasses rattle violently in Quinn's grip. She cups her hands, holding them tightly and she tries to think of other things. Disgusting things like smushed bugs and birthing videos and pretty much anything that will keep her mind off of the cool fingers that are now circling her clit.

"God Quinn, you've never been this wet before. Were you this wet last night while you were texting me? Because I was. I was drenched. I'm pretty sure I ruined that pair of underwear." Rachel's lips are all over her body as her fingers work the tiny bundle of nerves and Quinn's arms start to ache from the effort of keeping the glasses upright. The images of soaked cotton and her very wet girlfriend flash in her mind and she's sure that Rachel's trying to kill her.

"Please," she whimpers so softly that she isn't even sure she spoke the words aloud, but she can feel the brunette smile against her skin.

"Please what, Quinn?"

Quinn arches up as much as she can without completely dropping the glasses as Rachel's fingers move faster. "Please fuck me."

She can feel the mattress dip as Rachel bends her legs, careful of her ever growing stomach and enters Quinn hard and deep. The cool silicon fills Quinn completely and she hisses in pleasure. Rachel's lips are back on hers as she moves in and out of Quinn at a maddeningly slow pace, but Quinn can't wait any longer. She's been waiting all day and as fun as this little game has been, she knows she's going to explode soon if Rachel doesn't give her the relief she needs. She all but throws the glasses across the room before her hands grab the brunette's waist. Rachel let's out a squeak of surprise, but Quinn knows Rachel. She knows that Rachel's just as far gone as she is and that the lovely insert on the inside of the strap-on is doing wonders for the other girl.

Quinn's hands set a steady pace that has both of the girls panting and Rachel's moans are starting to get breathier and higher in pitch, signaling that she is close. That only serves to drive Quinn closer and when the first tremor overtakes the diva, Quinn moves her hips harder and faster. They're both moaning and Rachel's whispering non-sensical words as she comes down. She cants her hips just right and Quinn comes undone, gasping out her release.

"Fuck, fuck...fuck..." she whimpers pitifully.

Rachel collapses beside her, yanking the makeshift blindfold off. They smile lazily at each other. Brushing stray blonde locks from the former cheerleader's face, Rachel leans in and kisses her sweetly.

"We have got to work on your patience."

At this, Quinn laughs.


End file.
